Cand Youkeons
Cand Youkeons, or officialy known as the State of Cand Youkeons, also known by its historical name of Lyouria, is a large and powerful nation on the Continent of Aliron. The Nation is straddled between the Sea of Tetheros to its west and the Sea of Tedos to its east, with the Andtuof Straits separating the mainland from its overseas territory of Andtuof-Pylaarnes. Another overseas territory, gained after the recent Espanolian war, is South Espanolia at the southern end of the continent of Orteron. The nation is bordered to the south by Qolmoyukhan in Aliron, and the Norderon Territory is bordered by Urskland. South Espanolia borders Skratta and Stoicorum. The official currency of the PDR is the Youkeonian Lantz (CYL), valued at 1 CYL = 0.47 USD. The Nation is divided into 23 States, which includes the capital Youkeonopolis, 3 special municipalities, 5 autonomous states and 2 overseas territories. With a population of 2.1 billion people, Cand Youkeons is one of the most populated and most powerful states in Moradaland, alongside states in Norderon such as Urskaland and the Skrattain Federation, and The Carlian Empire (Falange Espanol) in Orteron. It boasts an impressively large and capable military and self-defense force, as well as a huge and efficient economy centered around arms production, but with mining and information technology also significant contributors to its 366 Trillion Lantz nominal GDP. History Prehistory Northern Aliron, being the birthplace of humanity as the world knows today, was the first place where permanent settlements were built by humans. Much of the population congregated along the banks of the Yagrese River, where the fertile soil and balanced climate greatly fostered the development of civilisation in Prehistoric Lyouria. Over time, as humans explored and migrated out of the area, another group of humans travelled and settled along the north coast of Aliron, where the nutrient-rich waters supported much fishing activity. Over time, the southern group of People became known as Lyourians, while the northerners were known as Luterians. Era of the 8 Kingdoms From 200 BC to 386 AD, the tribes of North Aliron slowly coalesced into 8 distinct kingdoms: 6 ruled by Lyourian kings, and 2 ruled by Luterian Lords. This so-called "Dark Ages of Lyouria" was dominated by heavy fighting and rivalry between all 8 kingdoms. The largest battle was the Battle of Kumowsa in 691 AD, where an alliance of the Zilwan Kingdom (located in present-day Zilwaittar) and the Kingdom of Mureida (present-day Luandars and Gabonse) attempted to seize the Luterian forts of the region, but met a huge resistance of Luterian Knights and Cavalry. The battle lasted for almost 4 weeks, with the death toll estimated by Youkeonian Historians to be almost 90,000. By the 1100s, the Lyourian Kingdoms slowly merged into two large states: the Auberen Kingdom in the North, and the Manska Republic in the South. In the 12th century, after Auberen subjugated and annexed Manska after the decisive battle of Slandsne, it turned its attention to the Luterian lordships of the north, which were heavily weakened after a massive drought in 1269. The final Luterian stronghold of Tonewsa was taken in 1287. Lyourian Empire As the Kingdom of Lyouria entered the Renaissance in the late 1400s, large advancements in science and technology such as navigation, shipbuilding and the invention of the musket allowed for the government to take on a more imperialistic doctrine, invading the Ling Ching Kingdoms of central Aliron and setting up colonies in Polarusk (Pylaarnya) and Vaneron (Vanxeria). The height of the empire was in the 1630s, where the large navy invaded the southern tip of Aliron, then occupied by the Gabbardian republic. Despite several setbacks due to the freezing weather, Gabbard was conquered by 1638, securing Lyourian dominance over Aliron. Decline in the 1700s Facing pressure from many other growing empires such as the Carlians, Ursk, Skrattain and Nord, and also experiencing numerous rebellions within its borders from minorities such as the Ling Chingians, Vaneronians supported by the Carlians and even the Luterians (which created the Luterian Resistance Front in 1716 and started a small civil war in 1724), the Lyourian Empire started to crumble, with many colonies such as Gabbard declaring independence as the Republic of Lanzersey. By 1800, the Lyourian Empire was no more than the mainland of Lyouria, a small section of Vaneron and the Andtuof atolls. A coup in the capital of Auberen in 1820 finally ended the Imperial government, with the Lyourian Confederation taking its place. The 1800s As a small, weak nation, the Confederacy was frequently pushed around and tormented by other major powers such as the Skrattans and Espanolians. The dictatorship of Ling Ching even invaded Lyouria in 1859, with the weak self-defense forces of the Confederacy struggling to hold back the Ling Chingian armies. They were only forced to retreat just miles outside Auberen by a sudden hurricane, which destroyed most of their equipment. The City of Mansk largely burned down in a huge fire in 1860, followed by Auberen in 1862, and reconstruction took almost 10 years for both cities. The Youkeonists It was at this time where alt-right politicians from all over the country came together in Auberen to form a new political faction - The National Youkeonian Front. The word "Youkera", in the ancient Lyourian language, roughly translates to "Spirit" or "Fist", with the Youkeonists believing how the current government was way to weak, and how a strong, nationalistic government in the style of Yrsaland or Falange Espanol would be able to restore the fractured country and bring back the Glory days of the Lyourian Empire. The party organised a coup on the 24th of March, 1892, in the capital of Auberen, taking over the Confederate Government and much of the military. However, over political factions such as the Lyourian Socialists and minorities such as the Luterians of the North mistook the new government as just as corrupt and ineffective as the previous regime, and declared their independence as the Lyourian Socialist State and the Luterian Republic, thus beginning the 30-year long Youkeonian Civil War. Mordern Cand Youkeons After the last LSS stronghold, the town of Vukrase, was captured by Youkeonian Forces in July 1895, the People's Democratic Republic of Cand Youkeons was proclaimed on the 1st August 1895. The word 'Cand' comes from the ancient Luterian 'Kandye', meaning 'Great' or 'Broad', symbolising the destiny of the Nation to rise up against the foreign powers and forge a new empire. Under the new regime, the nation very quickly industrialised, with motorways and railroads built to link the capital Auberen (Renamed Youkeonopolis in 1901) with other major cities. Many factories were built as new industrial cities and towns were set up all around the nation, while numerous mines were opened to harvest the abundant Coal, Oil and Iron Ore reserves of North and Western Cand Youkeons. Efforts to modernise and greatly expand the armed forces were also undertaken, with the Military Directive of 1905 mandating at least 4 years of military service for all able-bodied men between 18 and 46 years old. The 2000s (Modern History) Cand Youkeons joined the TOO (renamed Imperial Pact later) and became allied with Falange Espanol and Urskaland/Yrsaland. In the War over Nordesion, Cand Youkeons regained the Nordesionian exclave of Polarusk, regained after almost 300 years, and also gained small colony on the Nordesion mainland, named New Mansk after the city of Mansk on Cand Youkeons proper. However, following a referendum a few years later, New Mansk was given back to Nordesion, as well as the western part of Polarusk in exchange for 10 billion Nord Geld from Nordesion. Later on, West Polarusk would gain Independence from Nordesion, with the Norderon Pact created between the Nations of West Polarusk, CsLYMY and Nordesion. As tensions heightened with the creation of an imperialist government in West Polarusk, Urskaland and Cand Youkeons invaded the nation, which came under Youkeonian rule again. Restoration of Democracy On the 3rd of June 2026, 30 members of the radical Youkeonian Anti-Imperialist League, armed with machine guns, stormed the Parliament building of Youkeonopolis and held many key governmental figures hostage. Over 300 policemen were dispatched to neutralise the radicals, turning the building into a battleground. Seizing the opportunity, the Democratic Union of Cand Youkeons, with support from much of the populace, secured control of other key government facilities in Cand Youkeons, including the Youkeonopolis Metropolitan Government Building, and later also took control of the Parliament in a massive revolution. The National Youkeonian Front, having lost the support of the citizens and military, fled to Lanzersey and Urskaland. The Democratic Republic of Cand Youkeons was declared on June 5th, with elections preceeding soon later. This was later followed by a reversal of many policies put down by the NLF during their rule, such as the right to bear arms. Cand Youkeons also left the TOO and became unaligned and neutral, but still maintaining close ties with Urskaland. Recently, Cand Youkeons joined a coalition of Norderon nations, notably Skratta, Urskaland and Nordesion against the Carlian Empire of Falange Espanol, resulting in defeat for the Espanolians, gaining Cand Youkeons another overseas territory in Orteron, later named South Espanolia.\ Return of the Falangist Party Not long ago, the Neo-Youkeonian National Front won the elections with a majority in parliament. Elections were outlawed after that, and the name of the country was changed again to the State of Cand Youkeons, with a flag change as well. National Anthem The National Anthem of Cand Youkeons was written in 1894 to commemorate the Youkeonist Revolution 2 years prior, which established the state as Youkeonians know today. With a beautiful and powerful melody, it has since been arranged for many instruments. Youkeonian law states that the Anthem must be sang every day, starting at exactly 7.30AM Youkeonopolis time, by all members of society, which includes working adults and schoolchildren. It should ideally also coincide with a flag raising, but this is not required for compounds without a flagpost. A score for the piano arrangement can be found here. Category:Nation